Why Does The Other Me Always Interfere?
by Mayniac
Summary: Shiley/Moe Oneshot! What started as a bet for Miley turned into rumors spreading all over the media about the boy and... her alter ego? I guess all I have to say is... SHANNAH! Shiley Moe!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**OKAY, this is a RANDOM oneshot! Pretty pointless… Lol. It turned out worse than I was hoping, haha. Idk, but anyway, instead of my usual coffee ice cream, I had to have Rocky Road… lol. It's okay, but I don't like the nuts. Lol…**

--

"Do it!" Oliver taunted with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, crossed my arms, and ignored him, as we stood, watching the concert while every other girl around us was jumping and screaming, other than Mitchie. Who was being held from the back, by Jake.

"Come on, Miley!" Jake grinned as he swayed Mitchie to the music.

"Doooo it!" Oliver taunted again, Alex, Maddie, and Lilly just engulfed in the concert, looking like the rest of the girls.

"Kill me!" I glared at them.

"Big Rob probably will, if you do it." Mitchie joked from in Jake's arms.

_I just gotta let you know_

_Never wanna let you go_

_When you look me in the eyes_

_Yeah_

_And tell me that you love me_

"Any minute now!" Oliver teased, poking my arm.

I sighed and looked to Lilly for help with her boyfriend. She just grinned brightly, still jumping. "Miles, we're at a _**Connect Three **_concert! I can't even _jump _right!"

I huffed and shook my head, turning away, and looking to the three loved boys on the stage. Nate, Jason, and Shane Gray, from what I hear. And see. Some of the three most famous boys in the world and America. How could I _not _have heard of them? I leaned against the stage, the corner of the catwalk and actually stage, to be exact. How cramped is it in here?!

I wasn't really a fan, but I had to admit, they were pretty good at singing and playing. And talking?

"So, we want every girl to be singing along, okay?" Shane grinned a grin that made many girls scream. I guess he _was _pretty good looking…

"Yes, Miley, sing along!" Lilly teased.

"I don't even know the lyrics." I stated, over the loud music and screams.

"Well, then do it!" Oliver chirped.

I glared at him. "Shut it. If I get kicked out, you're coming with me."

Jake and Oliver grinned and made those 'Ohh!' noises, high-fiving. I took one more look at the stage. Was I really going to do this? Okay, I'll look like an idiot to almost the whole Californian girl population, and this will probably go on YouTube, so probably the whole world, but what did I care what random people thought? I also probably wouldn't ever be allowed into this stage, except for as Hannah, but I wasn't really doing anything wrong!

As the guitar ended the song, Shane began talking, again. "Now-"

I took a deep breath and Oliver, Lilly, Jake, and Mitchie smiled at me, the girls smiling sympathetically, and the guys grinning wickedly. Idiots.

I jumped on to the stage and everything grew quiet, everyone staring at the random girl, just standing there. The guys were also just staring at me. 5. 4. 3. 2. And I fell. I just… fell. Flat on my face. Randomly. Out of nowhere.

"Um…" Shane said, making everyone laugh.

"Hello…" Jason greeted awkwardly.

I was surprised when I wasn't kicked out yet. I looked up and everyone was staring at me like I was a freak, except for my friends, who were busting out laughing. I was even on the giant screens.

After about ten minutes, it really started feeling uncomfortable, so I rolled -literally- off the stage and back to where my friends and I were. It was still silent.

"I LOVE YOU, SHANE!" A random girl yelled, another girl laughing. Probably her friend.

Shane smiled, then went back to looking at me. "Well, that was completely random and out of the ordinary."

I wanted to disappear. Get on with the concert already! "Who are you?" Shane asked.

"YOUR MOM." No, I did not say that. Instead, I said, "Miley." But that was blocked out by _Oliver _saying, "YOUR MOM." So…

"Excuse me?" Nate inquired.

"Miley." I said, louder, giving Oliver a look, who was laughing with Jake.

Oliver grinned and put an arm around me, his face also showing on the big screens. "Yes, this is Miley Stewart. Have you rock stars fallen in love with her at first sight? Will she not get kicked out because, once your eyes have connected, you knew you felt something? Was it meant to be that she stood on the stage, then fell, and you just knew she was the one? Just like the movies?"

He was earned laughs form girls and weird looks from the guys. "Um, no. Where did you get that?" Jason blinked.

He shrugged. "FanFictions."

"Ah, those are odd." Nate nodded maturely.

"Yeah, like, seriously, what's Shannah?" Lilly yelled.

I gave her the coldest look I could manage. We all knew 'Shannah' meant Hannah Montana and Shane Gray. Lilly smiled innocently and Shane blushed. "Hey, Hannah's pretty hot!"

All the girls laughed, probably mad, though, but my group laughed the loudest, me not saying a word. "Okay, okay, get on with the show!" I yelled, frowning.

"Well, would you like to sing with me?" Shane smiled.

I scowled. "No."

My remark was followed by gasps. Wow. This audience is literally like the movie audiences. As Shane walked closer to me I felt my heart beat faster. No, no, no! Go back! Run, Miley, run! Escaaaaaaaape!

"Pleeeease?" Shane pouted. He was pretty cute. I see why he's a heartthrob.

"I- uh… N- N-" I didn't finish, instead I jumped back on stage, and made a run for it. It was much faster than trying to run through girls…

--

_Always keeping it real_

_Let's get crazy_

I ended the song, smiling brightly. I love fans. "Now, I'd like to-"

The silence of fans listening to me talk, was interrupted by eight girls standing and screaming, holding up signs that sad eight characters. Oh jeez. And what did they scream, you may ask?

"SHANNAH" Oh, and "EXCLAMATION POINT!" But that doesn't count.

My jaw dropped, but I quickly recovered. "Um, thank you for that… statement…" I blushed.

"Do you like Shane Gray? He likes you!"

My blush deepened. "Uh, I-"

"SHANNAH!"

"Um-"

"SHANE GRAY AND HANNAH MONTANA FOREVER!"

"Uh-"

"SHANNAH!"

I think I was a tomato, now…

--

"That was _so _embarrassing!" I whined to Lilly, the rest of the group at the chocolate fountain. "And it's all your fault." I pouted, crossing my arms, my wig on the couch.

She grinned. "How is being matched up with _Shane Gray _embarrassing?" She gushed his name.

"You could be, like, Miley Gray!"

I took off my sparkly shirt, only in a white tank top and jeans. I didn't really like all Hannah's shiny and blingy clothes. It wasn't me. "No, Lilly. I _don't _like him. And besides, I'd be _Hannah _Gray!"

"WHOA! Wait, so people would think Miley's and old lady with seven cats… So you'd have to get married to two people!" She mused.

"No, Lilly. And let's not talk about marriage yet." I laughed, slipping on my gray jacket. **(A/N Lol, the plain one she's wearing in the movie… idk)**

"Fine, fine. You keep getting ready, I'll go." She sighed dejectedly, walking out the door.

I smiled and shook my head at Lilly being Lilly, when I heard a scream. No, it wasn't a trouble scream. It was Lilly's 'AHHHH-A-STAR' or a 'ORLANDO-BLOOM' scream… So maybe Orlando, Zac, or some other star was out there.

"Lola?" I shouted from in the room as I brushed my hair, putting it in a messy bun with a clip.

When I heard excited talking, I brushed it off. Just more stars at Hannah's concert. I grabbed all my important things, stuffing it in my book bag, and walked out for my Dad and the crew to get everything else. I danced and sang my way out of the room, singing 'The Climb' and totally rocking out, when I ran into someone, right when I closed the door and turned around.

"AH!"

Shane stared at me, his eyes wide. Oh no. "You're not… Hannah…"

I snapped out of my state of shock. "Wh- who let you in this hall?"

"Well, I was waiting backstage like all the other stars, but when I came out of the bathroom, this Lola girl screamed, and I asked where Hannah was, and she said I could go down this hallway, because her dressing room was back here…"

I stared at him, thinking of how I'd kill Lilly. "Uh, well you- you just can't trust girls nowadays!" I spluttered, my iPod earphones falling out of my ears and tumbling down.

"No, I… think you're confused. This says 'HM'… on it…" I felt self-conscious as he examined my face. "Wait… You're that girl from the concert!" His eyes lit up. "Miley, right?"

My eyes widened. "I- Uh- what?! No…! Pshh! Pfftt! Hah. Hah… Silly- Silly rock star…"

"What? No- Yeah! You're the girl that came up on the stage at our concert here, in Cali!"

"What?! Ha. Ha. No! N- No! I- I don't even know who you are!" I laughed nervously, waving my hands in that 'Pffft' way.

"Nice try." He gave me a lopsided smile. "So why were you in her dressing room?"

I looked around in panic, hoping my dad would come. Right when I was about to run, he grabbed my arm and smirked. "Not pulling that trick on me, again."

I blushed. "Um-" Wait… If he was here backstage, the whole concert… He heard the 'Shannah!' thing! Oh dear. "Uh, Shann-" I bit my tongue. Ah! "_Hannah _and I… Are- We- We're _realll, real_ close friends…"

"Well, when you came out, you were singing… You sounded just like her!"

I opened and closed my mouth, nothing coming out as I tried to think up a reasonable excuse. But instead, he thought of one for me. "Are you her sister?"

"I- Uh, y- No! I'm- I'm a long, long, _long _lost cousin…" I giggled awkwardly.

"Hannahhhh! What's the holdu-" Oliver, or Mike Stanley the Third, stopped when he saw this situation. "Iiii mean… Hey, Miley." I gave him a warning look. Great, this is over. "I MEAN… WHY ARE YOU HERE?! WHO ARE YOU? S- Security…?"

My head went limp on my neck. My life is _ruined _with a friend like Oliver. "Oliver." I groaned.

"Miley! Shhh! I'm Mike Stanley!"

I glared at him. "Shane _already _knows almost every secret we have, why not tell him this one?!"

Oliver ripped off his beard (We replaced his old one of armpit hair with this…) in surprise. "HE KNOWS YOU'RE HANNAH?!"

I was so close to running and punching him. "No…" I clenched my fists and grinded my teeth.

His eyes grew wide. "OH! Yeah! Be- Because you'r-you're not! Hah…hah…" And with that, he ran. Smart choice.

Shane gaped and I sighed. "YOU'RE HANNAH?!"

"_That's _the reason I didn't want to sing with you… And I don't know your songs, anyway."

"Oh my gosh…" He collapsed in surprise against the other wall of the hall and took deep breaths. "This is crazy…"

I sighed again and sat by him. "Yeah…"

"I can't believe you're- hey! What do you mean you don't know our songs?!"

I looked at him with one eyebrow raised and he went on. "Doesn't everybody…?"

Rolling my eyes and shaking my head, I instructed, "Well, look, you can't tell anybody."

"I know. How embarrassing would it be, _not _knowing the hottest band's songs?" He snorted.

I gave him a cold look. "Not _that_. Be my _guest _to tell that. You can't tell _anyone _I'm Hannah, okay?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure! Of course. Anyway, since you're Hannah… I love you!" His eyes grew wide, mesmerized. **(A/N LOL If you've ever seen SpongeBob, the one with the chocolate bars, think of Patrick saying, "I love you.")**

I gave him a weird look. "Yeah. Sure. Okay… Thank you…"

He seemed to come back to life, and laughed. "Sorry… It's just, I'm a really big fan."

I giggled, Shane seeming more like a human being. "Yeah, I can tell. It's fine. As long as this is kept a secret. Me being Hannah."

Nodding and smiling, he sighed contently. "This is so cool. I'm sitting in the hallway with Hannah Montana's alter ego."

"Actually, it's more like _she's my _alter ego, but okay!" I shrugged, leaning back on the wall, as well.

"You want to go out for some Starbucks or something, tomorrow?"

I turned my head to him and we smiled. "Sure."

--

**Err… yeah. Lol. Not very proud, but whatever… Haha. GOSH, I'm still coughing! Oh! And I get to do my electives tomorrow. Yay. WAIT! No! Today's not Sunday! YESSS! I forgot. No wonder I'm still awake. Haha. **

**Oh, you know what I hate? When I have guests (even if it's my BFF that always comes over) and I fall asleep (It's okay if I fall asleep, it's just-) and I don't even know when they leave. Because they always stay like REALLY late, like until the next day, even if they're not sleeping over, and when I fall asleep and don't wake up in time, my brother and my friends just disappear when I wake up, and I wake up on the floor, in an empty room, completely confused. Haha. But yesterday, my dad came and was like "Riley?! Why- what?!"**

**Yeah. Puh-retty weird… lol. Oh, and i didn't read over this, either... hahah. **

**OH my story Paul's Angels has been nominated for this... FanFiction Awards thing lol... I'll tell you guys about it on PA, so... I guess... yeah. You can go vote for me, if ya want. lol**


End file.
